All On You
by JamieRae
Summary: A Dom and Letty fic, starting when Dom's dad died. CH 13 up! I need your help on this one, you guys get some say in what happens next
1. Chapter 1

It's All On You  
  
Hey y'all, this is my first fic. So be nice (  
  
It's just a fluffy little thing about Dom and Letty.and if I get nice reviews it just might end up being a long story (  
  
-Just so everyone knows, I'm going on the assumption that the events of the movie happened in 2000.  
  
**Jamie  
  
Ch. 1  
  
June 3, 1996 - Letty and Dom are 18, Mia's 14, Vince is 18, Leon & Jesse aren't in the story yet. Letty and Dom just got married and live in an apartment. Mia and her dad live at the house.  
  
"Dominic! For god's sake, would you hurry the hell up? Your dad's racing in half an hour!" Letty yelled into the garage, trying to get Dom to hurry up.  
  
Dom swore under his breath and ran out of the garage, covered in grease. Letty rolled her eyes as he raced to his car to go home and change. When she realized he was gonna forget about her she hurried to run to the car and get in before he took off.  
  
"Gotta remember the wife, moron," she quipped when she got in. He just laughed and floored it.  
  
  
  
Before long they had made it to the track, and were down in the pit talking to Tony Toretto. They talked to him and wished him luck, and then took Mia up to the stands with them to watch the race.  
  
Everyone cheered and screamed as he got a good head start, and looked to have a sure win. No one even saw Kenny Linder's car get closer and closer until Tony's car was rolling into the wall. The sound was deafening, and car was crushed.  
  
Letty and Mia both screamed and started crying, but when the car blew up was when Dom lost it. He screamed and screamed, until the emergency crew came down, and started trying to put out the fire. When the fire was out and Tony's charred body was pulled out of the wreckage all three of them stood there sobbing. None of them knew what to do with themselves.  
  
For the next few days the three of them lived in a haze. But after about a week they'd all settled back into their routines, which included Dom and Letty moving their stuff into the house, to raise Mia.  
  
And then it happened. Dom saw Kenny Linder at Racer's Edge, and in a fit of rage he beat him nearly to death.  
  
Dom raced home as soon as it happened, he didn't wait around for anything to happen. He got into the drive way at the house and collapsed. Letty and Mia had been working outside and both ran over. They immediately noticed the blood covering him, which quickly ended up covering Letty, as well.  
  
Within about fifteen minutes the police had arrived to arrest him. They hauled him off with Letty screaming at them, and Mia crying. Neither of them knew what to do.  
  
  
  
The next month passed quickly. Dom was convicted and sentenced to two years, with one year of parole, because of the circumstances of the beating. Letty and Mia were left on their own, to try and cope.  
  
They both visited him every chance they got, and Letty wrote him every day. Mia excelled in school and Letty took care of her the best she could. It was hard for both of them, and one of the reasons Letty ended up being so cold, and so hard.  
  
But when those two long years were over, when Letty was twenty and Mia had just had her sweet sixteen party, the day came for Dom to come home.  
  
  
  
So guys, waddya think? I know, not Pulitzer work, but it's my best (  
  
Any suggestions would be great, and more reviews means more updates! 


	2. Chapter 2

It's All On You  
  
Hey guys! Yep, the second chapter's up.I'm having fun with this story. Sorry for the short one last time, I think this one might be pretty short too.  
  
If anyone has any suggestions PLEASE tell me.or email me at dancing_darlin@hotmail.com. Thx!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
July 10 1998  
  
  
  
Letty and Mia were dancing around the house, both ecstatically happy. Dom was coming home! Mia would have her big brother back; her last blood relative.and Letty would have her husband. She couldn't wait to see him.  
  
Mia had since turned into a pretty little thing, the total opposite from the ackward little race princess she had been. She wore her favorite tight jeans and a little tank top.she knew her brother would freak, but that was the point. She wanted her over-protective big brother back, and a little shirt that showed off her stomach and had guys gawking was the perfect way to do it. He'd go back to being too defensive of her.  
  
Letty hadn't changed the same way, but she was definitely different. She grew out her short hair, to be long and naturally wavy like it had been when they were kids. And she stopped dressing like a crazy little punk kid, she'd become older, more sophisticated.she figured parent/teacher interviews too often did that to you. She tried on a bunch of outfits before she finally settled on a tight little denim dress, with white denim pockets on the back, and a white denim purse. She knew she looked put together.she wondered if Dom would like it.  
  
Vince had come to pick them up, to take them to pick up Dom. The three of them were gonna go together, so Dom would have his three favorite people all there for him. Vince had been taking care of the girls, getting groceries for them, loaning them money, and helping at the garage and restaurant.  
  
When Mia came down the stairs Vince looked like he was gonna pass out, he'd been watching her grow up, and playing big brother for two years, and had never really looked at her, he hadn't noticed how grown up she was. She was definitely his type.which made him very nervous. But he just shrugged and yelled at Letty to hurry up.  
  
  
  
It was another twenty minutes before they were all ready and in the car, driving down the highway. The entire ride they were all jumpy and apprehensive worried about what would happen. Mia wondered if Dom would be violent.he had, after all almost killed a man. Vince wondered if he would act the same, could he possibly be the same goof, always joking around that he had been. But Letty was the most worried. What were the chances that the man she was going to get that day was the same man she'd married while she was still in grade 12? Probably slim to none, she decided.  
  
They all looked at each other nervously when they pulled up to the prison. They weren't just there for a visit this time. He was coming home.he was theirs again.  
  
They got out of the car and walked into the big building, stopping to go through security.  
  
  
  
They had to wait for a little while, but soon enough Dom walked out. He looked ragged, and thin. He was still built the same as when he had gone in.huge, covered in muscles. But there was still a raggedness about him. A weariness, which made him look like an old man.  
  
But his face quickly lit up when he saw them. First he picked up Letty, laughing and swung her around. They kissed while Mia and Vince stood looking at them, waiting for their turns. Dom and Letty figured it out after a minute, and pulled apart, still watching each other.  
  
Dom broke his gaze away, and turned to his best friend, and his baby sister. He hugged them both and then told Mia to "put some damn clothes on." She just laughed and hugged him again. They all talked hurriedly, and went up to check him out. He got forms telling him when to go and see his probation officer, but otherwise he was free. Free to live his life again.  
  
  
  
During the car ride home Mia and Vince sat up front talking quietly, while Letty and Dom made out in the back seat. They both rolled their eyes when Dom finally pulled his head up and said to Vince, "For god's sake, man, can't you drive any faster?"  
  
  
  
Sorry guys, I know, another short one. But it's kinda cute, don't you think?  
  
Reviews, please :D 


	3. Chapter 3

It's All On You  
  
Hey guys - another update, I'm so good to you, lol. I need some ideas for where to take the story, leave helpful reviews, please (  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Letty and Dom came downstairs to see Mia cooking breakfast, and Vince was sitting, talking to her. They both noticed that Vince seemed more appreciative of Mia than usual, not like an overprotective older brother, like he usually was. Dom silently fumed, but Letty kicked the back of his shin before Mia or Vince looked up, to keep him from talking.  
  
Dom just sighed and sat down, silently willing Vince to save himself and stop acting like this. But Mia seemed like she didn't notice, and just filled everyone's plates. Dom was so happy to be home, back where he belonged.  
  
- Dom's POV -  
  
It's so great to be home, to be with the people that I love. I went two years without seeing my wife, except for through glass, with people listening to our conversation. Her and Mia were the only ones allowed to visit.Vince never even got to come.  
  
I felt so guilty having them visit. Mia was always scared, and after the first time rarely came, and when she did it was obvious Letty had made her. But Letty came every single time she was allowed. I hated having her come, because she always cried. I haven't seen her cry since we were 7, but when I was in prison.she cried. She cried when she saw me, when I told her I loved her, and when the guard pulled her away from the glass.  
  
- Letty's POV -  
  
God I missed him.I missed him so much. Having him back home is.crazy. I'm not used to having someone else. It's been me and Mia and Vince for two years, we're used to each other. But I'd rather have him here than back in jail. I hated not being with him, not having him near me.  
  
I'm just scared about what will happen with him being back home, though. He's always had girls all over him, and I know he can't wait to race again. He used to drag back in high school, and near the end started street racing pretty seriously. I wonder if anyone will even remember him.of course they will. He's the legend, no matter what.  
  
- Mia's POV -  
  
My big brother's home.it's great. I love having him back. And Letty's automatically different. She's smiling and sitting on his lap laughing. She's so happy, I haven't seen her happy in a long time. The whole time he was gone she was always stressed, running Toretto's and DT's. It was too much for her, but she was determined, and she made it. She did it.  
  
The other difference is Vince, what's with him? It's pretty obvious he's into me and all, but seriously. The way Dom looked at him when he was sitting there talking to me was hilarious. And it was obvious that Letty did something to keep Dom from saying anything, judging by the way he winced and then kept his mouth shut.  
  
- Vince's POV -  
  
Dom's back! My best friend since I was a little kid, since third grade. He's back again, he's home. I love the guy, he's always been there for me. I just wish I could've been there for him when he had to go to prison. But we're alright now, the heart of the family's back.  
  
Mia.oh man. I know he's probably figured something out, noticed how much I like her. I know it's totally crazy to even THINK about my best friend's baby sister, especially since she's sixteen and I'm twenty. But I can't help it. The girl is amazing. I wonder what Dom would say if I asked her out.I'd ask him first, though.  
  
- Letty's POV -  
  
This house is crazy. Mia's cleaning up breakfast, dancing around the singing like an idiot while she does it. I could smack the girl.especially since she's playing the frigin' Backstreet Boys! I'm gonna shoot somebody if she doesn't turn it off soon.  
  
Vince is having this stupid little inner battle. It's so obvious. He wants to make fun of Mia's music so badly, but he wants her to like him. You can practically hear the voices in his head arguing. So pathetic it's cute.  
  
And then there's Dom. He's already gone to DT's, I said I'd get a ride with Vince. He can't wait to drive again, to go racing. I guess that's what we're doing tonight. Go and see how Edwin and Hector are, I haven't talked to them in ages. It'll be good to see everyone.except maybe the race skanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Hey guys! How'd you like chapter three? Please review.I might need some help with the race chapter, so give me advice, please. Stuff you'd like to see, etc. 


	4. Chapter 4

All On You  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! I just wanna clear up now.whatever happens, Dom and Letty will be a couple. They're gonna have some bad stuff happen, and maybe even break up for a little while, but they'll always be together in the end, okay?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
- Letty's POV -  
  
When I got out of Vince's car at the race I knew everyone was looking at me. They all still knew I was with Dom.that's probably the reason. I figured I'd just ignore it, and walked off to find Dom. When I didn't find him for a couple of minutes I was confused, he'd probably been told I was here.  
  
While I was walking around Edwin came up. I'd gone to high school with him, we'd been friends when we were kids. He came up and hugged me, started talking about stuff he probably knew I didn't care about, but talked anyways. Then, I got introduced to the latest girlfriend. Some skank named Monica. I doubted she'd be around for long.  
  
He seemed like he was stalling. I wondered.was he protecting Dom? Protecting him from me? Nah.Dom wouldn't cheat on me, I know he wouldn't. And Edwin? He'd be on my side, I know that for sure. He's always been on my side, since we were kids and I got into fights. Although, the fights had never been with Dom.Dom had always been on my side too.  
  
  
  
I pulled away from Edwin, and told him I'd talk to him later, I had to find Dom. When I did I laughed at myself for being so stupid. He was having a little fit, yelling at Vince for not watching me, to make sure I didn't get hurt or anything.  
  
Vince was just standing there with a bewildered look on his face while Dom was flipping. I could barely tell what he was saying, with the way he jumbles his words when he's really mad. I could've sat there and laughed for hours, but figured I should probably rescue Vince, he looked like he was about to pee his pants.  
  
I walked up behind Dom and put my arms over his shoulders.  
  
"Why're you yelling, baby?" I asked him innocently.  
  
"Wh-where the hell were you? I was looking for you!" His anger was quickly dying down.  
  
"I just went to talk to Edwin, why're you so worried? I can take care of myself, you know."  
  
"Well.I dunno, I just don't want you walking off by yourself down here. There's people we don't know, and you've gotta be careful."  
  
I rolled my eyes and nodded, then asked him if he was gonna race. His immediate response was "Hell ya!" So I told him he'd better go talk to Hector, because he was organizing things.  
  
Dom talked to Hector for a few minute, gave him 2 Gs, and got back in his car. I got into Leon's, figuring I'd let Dom get ready for the race by himself. He was always like that.really quiet before he did something big.  
  
The other racers were Hector, in a black Eclipse, with bright blue rims and a bright blue spoiler. Then there was some kid named Chris who was driving a little Mazda that looked like it couldn't reach 90 in the quarter mile. They were the only three racing, everyone else just wanted to see Dom in action.  
  
People were betting that he wouldn't win, that not racing since he was 18 probably shot all his skills. I didn't know.I jut hoped they would be wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So guys.waddya think? Ya, I know, I'm avoiding the actual race. It'll be next, I promise. 


	5. Chapter 5

All On You  
  
Yep, I'm finally doing the racing scene.so brave :D  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The three cars pulled upto the starting line, all revving their engines. Chris looked nervous, he was obviously doubting why he'd agreed to race Dom and Hector.  
  
Hector's music was so loud he probably couldn't even hear himself think, but that seemed to work for him. He looked like he was concentrating, at least until some skanky blonde walked upto his window.  
  
"Hector.I know you'll win. And if you do, I'll make it worth your while" She drawled, with an obvious Texas accent. It seemed to throw Hector off, but not for long. He just grinned and winked at her, and revved his engine again as she walked off.  
  
Last was Dom.he looked like he could care less what was going on. He just revved his engine and started playing around with his stereo. Then he looked like a stroke of genious had hit him, and quickly turned on his nitrous tanks.  
  
Some girl was standing in front of them, holding a walkie-talkie, so she would know when to send them off. All of the sudden it got really quiet as she waved a bright pink shirt, and they all took off.  
  
Dom was in the lead, looking like he'd never been away. He let his car fly, happy to be back.  
  
Next was Hector, looking amazed and pissed off. He hit his NX a second after he left the start, much too soon.  
  
Last was Chris, willing his car to speed up, to not make such a fool of him. But the car didn't listen. It just sputtered and died. Chris was done.he sat in his car, banging his head on the steering wheel.  
  
Dom just shook his head, Hector had made a stupid move and Chris shouldn't have been racing in the first place. It was crazy. Right when he was nearing the end, and Hector had almost a car length on him he pushed his NoS button. He sailed over the finish line, winning an easy first, and an easy six grand.  
  
  
  
So guys.my first race scene. It was kinda stupid, but my best ;-) 


	6. Chapter 6

All On You  
  
Wow, chapter six. I'm loving this. This story's so easy to write, because there's so many ideas in my head. This chapter should be longer than the last one, BTW.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dom got out of his car smiling happily. He was being swarmed, people were congratulating him, trying to talk to him.and some race skanks were just trying to be near him.  
  
He got him money and pulled out of the crowd. He put his money in his pocket, and went to get Letty. She was sitting on the hood of Vince's car, smiling happily. He started laughing when he saw her, she looked innocent and kinda childlike.the complete opposite of anything she had ever been.  
  
He rolled his eyes and picked her up. She laughed and kissed him, until Vince walked up and smacked the side of his head.  
  
"Dom! Come on, man. Party's at Edwin's. We gotta roll.Letty, you going with Dom?" She nodded happily, and her and Dom made their way to his car.  
  
They quickly raced off to Edwin's, right before the cops showed up, ready to bust them. They both laughed, they'd made it just in time.  
  
  
  
  
  
People were already filling Edwin's house. Everyone was dancing and drinking and talking, and there were a bunch of people making out on the couches, or going off to find rooms.  
  
When Dom and Letty walked in everyone looked up, but the two in particular that seemed to never take their eyes off of them were the two that should've blended in the best. Two guys. One real young blond, with his nails painted black, and holding a cigarette through the whole party. He seemed nervous and jumpy, and was always looking for re-assuring glances from the other guy. The other guy was also pretty young, maybe a little older than Dom and Letty. He had a goatee, and seemed like a scrub. He was wearing a basketball jersey and jeans, and had really dark hair. He seemed to be the younger guy's protector, which was understandable. The younger guy couldn't have been more then 16. Probably younger.  
  
Dom looked at them, but after some people walked in between them, and people came to say hi to him he forgot about them, and didn't see them anymore that night.  
  
Instead he just danced with Letty, and talked to whoever came up to welcome him back, or congratulate him. He was having a good time, but it got better when he left, and went home with Letty. ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys.I know, another short one. And now I've gotta tell you.I don't plan on writing sex scenes, for the record. Alright? 


	7. Chapter 7

All On You  
  
Chapter seven already!  
  
I just wanna thank you guys for the reviews, you guys are awesome. You're why I'm writing!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning when Dom got up Letty was still sleeping peacefully. He watched her sleep for a couple of minutes, and then got up quietly so not to wake her. He showered and changed, then went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Mia was still in bed, so he had cereal, cursing himself for getting up so early. What was he doing waking up at five anyways? If he would've slept in later Mia would probably be around to make him breakfast. But he just shrugged and ate his fruit loops.  
  
By the time Letty and Mia and Vince (who had slept in the guest room) all came downstairs Dom was already gone to the garage. The three of them all ate cereal in silence, then all hurried off.  
  
Mia went to school, as she was still in grade eleven. She took off in her little blue Mustang that Letty and Vince had built her for her birthday. She was happy, she was going to see all her friends. And besides, she loved school. She actually liked studying, because it was calming. And school was an escape from her insane house.  
  
Letty drove to Toretto's, she was on diner duty that day. She always hated it, because there was nothing to do. She usually had pretty much no customers, except for the regulars that came every Monday. But besides them she was all alone. Another boring day, sitting around reading magazines.  
  
And last was Vince, he took off to the garage, to go help out Dom. He was happy he wasn't stuck with the diner that day. No one ever came on the days that he was working.he couldn't make anything for shit. He had ruined more than one batches of iced tea.using the mix that just needed water added.  
  
  
  
Dom and Vince spent the morning working on their own cars, because no customers had come in yet. They were just fooling around with little things. Dom was fixing his sound system; he'd blown another speaker by playing his music too loud the other day. He really needed new speakers. And Vince was trying to figure out why his air conditioner wasn't working. It always broke, and living in LA that was a very, very bad thing. Especially since it was still summer. *note: Mia goes to year-round school! She gets august off, not july and august*  
  
  
  
Letty spent the morning alone, she was reading the latest Import Tuner, and eating chips. Around noon someone walked into the diner. She looked up lazily, but when she saw who it was she choked on her chips.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? GET OUT!" She said angrily to the person standing at the counter in front of her.  
  
  
  
Ahh, cliff-hangers. What a cruel little child I am, lol. Don't worry, I'm gonna update it really soon, so not to torture you TOO bad. But please.guess who it is! Review and guess.please? 


	8. Chapter 8

All On You  
  
Alright, here's the answer to the big question.who is it, and why does Letty seem so pissed to see them?  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Chris laughed. "Now Letty, darlin, is that any way to greet your big brother? I missed you, and was in town. Don't tell me you don't have time for a visit."  
  
Letty started to shake with rage. Chris was the last person in the world she wanted to see.  
  
"Chris.I don't want to see you. I thought when I left I made that perfectly clear. I don't want to see any of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a diner to run."  
  
"Letty, sweetheart. I wanna talk to you, and you're gonna talk to me. I just need to know.why'd you leave?"  
  
Tears started streaming down Letty's cheeks. "You really think I could've stayed? You do not honestly think I could've put up with that any longer. I don't need anybody knocking me around, least of all your father."  
  
Chris sighed. "I know he was bad to you, but you should've stayed. We could've dealt with him, but you shouldn't have gone off and married Toretto. Who cares if you were pregnant? We still woulda taken care of you. You can't honestly say you love him.anyways, what about the baby? Do I have a niece, or a nephew?"  
  
"Yes, Chris, I do love him. That's why I married him, because I'm in love with him. And I had an accident.the baby died. I fell down the stairs."  
  
Chris laughed cynically. "An accident? I have my doubts.you didn't want that kid, did you? You just tossed yourself down the stairs to protect yourself from having it."  
  
Letty just shook her head. "I answered your question.I left because I couldn't deal, and I've got a better life here than I would've ever had if I stayed there. Now it's time for you to leave. Now, Chris. You leave now."  
  
Chris walked out shaking his head, knowing he wouldn't ever see her again. Now he knew.his sister was never coming back. He just needed to know.  
  
  
  
Letty sat down on the floor of the diner and cried. She cried for a couple of hours, and was grateful that no customers came in. Well, maybe they did, but they probably all heard her crying and just left. When she couldn't cry anymore she just cleaned herself up and closed the diner. Dom wouldn't mind her closing early. She'd just tell him that she hadn't had any customers and figured it wasn't worth keeping it open.  
  
  
  
  
  
So.what do you guy think? Crazy, hey? Now you're gonna have to wait to find out when she lost the baby, hehe. I'm so cruel, hey? 


	9. Chapter 9

All On You  
  
Well, here's a little flashback chapter. This is explaining about the baby.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dom had been sentenced to two years at Lompoc.and Letty was 3 months pregnant. She didn't wanna have a baby while her husband was in prison, it'd probably screw the kid up horribly. And besides, she was only eighteen anyways. They could have other kids.  
  
She stood at the top of the stairs for nearly an hour. Vince and Mia would be back in a few minutes. She had to do it now. She just let herself fall from the top of the stairs. It actually felt good.liberating. And when she crashed at the bottom she was unconcious within seconds, so it wasn't like she even felt the pain.  
  
When the doctor at the hospital told her that she wasn't gonna be able to have the baby, she tried to act sad. But inside she was empty. She didn't care, she didn't want the kid anyways.  
  
  
  
Mia had written Dom in prison to tell him, and told him not to mention it to Letty. It became something that all four of them knew, but not a single person would say something about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
So.short chapter, but I figured I should fill you in. 


	10. Chapter 10

All On You  
  
I wrote this chapter then deleted it ( so this one sucks, just cause I'm mad. Sorry guys. And just so you know, that thing with Letty's brother coming back was just to add something, it's done now. I figured the story needed a bit of excitement and all. Lol.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Letty walked into the house that night. She'd completely put seeing Chris out of her mind.  
  
She got home in time to change into leather pants and a beater, and help Mia make dinner. Hector, his girlfriend, Edwin and his girlfriend, her, Mia, Vince and Dom were all having supper together. Then they were gonna have a party to celebrate Dom being back, and everyone being together again. It was their night.  
  
Supper was uneventful, and they just sat around and talked. But soon the party would really get started.  
  
  
  
  
  
]Sorry.I know, so short you should all hate me. But 11 should be up really soon after this (like 10 or 15 minutes soon) so don't hate me too much. 


	11. Chapter 11

All On You  
  
The party.introducing two new characters. Guess who ;-)  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
By seven the house and backyard were full. People were talking to Dom, welcoming him back (even though most of them had seen him at the race.this time it was official). Everyone was dancing around, but after a while Dom and Letty just went to sit out back. They were sitting around talking when the two guys that had been watching them at the other party walked up.  
  
"Hey, you're Dom, right?" asked the older one, while the younger one stood nervously behind him.  
  
"Ya, who're you?" Dom retorted quickly.  
  
"I'm Leon.Leon DePuis. This," he gestured to the guy guy behind him, "Is Jesse. He's kinda shy."  
  
Dom smiled and nodded. "Alright, Leon DePuis, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that.well, introduce myself, I guess. I heard you were looking for mechanics, and me and the Mad Scientist here are looking for work. This is the only time we could really get a chance to talk to you."  
  
"Alright, well you know where DT is?" Leon nodded. "'kay, drop off your resumes tomorrow morning, we'll," he gestured to Letty, who was sitting in the chair beside him, with her feet on his lap, watching intently. "Be there all day. Is that okay with you guys?"  
  
Leon nodded and thanked him, then walked back inside, to go back to the party. Dom and Letty figured they probably should too, and went inside. Once they were in they were quickly swarmed with people, and spent the rest of the night dancing and talking to people.  
  
  
  
  
  
Short again.but Leon and Jesse are here now. I think I might skip to the future, waddya say? I need you guys to answer me on this one. I kinda wanna get to the time of the movie, so I might just do a little chapter basically saying what happens in the next few years. Would yall hate me if I did? 


	12. Chapter 12

All On You  
  
Alright, so this is just gonna say what happens upto the time of about.when the movie is, alright? Thanks for all the great reviews, guys. They're really sweet.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Within a few months Leon and Jesse had become like brothers to everyone at DT.they were part of the family. Jesse (because he was only 15 at the time) even moved in with Dom and Letty and Mia, and became like Dom and Letty's kid, just like Mia had.  
  
Dom and Letty quickly became the king and queen of the race world, and had never been happier. He never cheated on her, and treated her like a princess. She was his whole world.  
  
Vince and Mia stayed pretty much the same, although his crush on her started getting bigger and bigger. Everyone found it funny, except for Mia who was annoyed that two of the three guys she'd gone out with since then had had an unfortunate encounter with Vince.  
  
  
  
While all of this was happening there was something going on in San Diego. A young man named Brian Earl O'Connor was getting married, and starting a family. He and his wife had a little girl named Marisol, who they loved more than anything. Brian was quickly establishing a career as a police officer, and after a few years was given his first undercover assignment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, well, well, hehe. Who knew.Brian has a kid and is married? 


	13. Chapter 13 And Baby Makes Three

All On You  
  
Okay, back to the future. This is just after the movie ends. Oh, and they're all in Mexico together, Brian quit his job at the police force.and he hasn't seen his wife or Marisol since he started his assignment. Vince and Jesse both died.sorry guys, just works best for my story. Oh, and when they did the last hijacking Letty was 1 ½ months pregnant, but all of them already knew. So now she's about.9 months.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Oh shit, Dom! We've gotta go.now!" Letty said quietly, while she and Dom and Brian and Mia and Leon watched a movie.  
  
All four of them looked at her with wide eyes. "Like to the hospital, Let?" Mia asked?  
  
"Yes, to the hospital.now! This stupid kid wants..owww! Hospital time, guys." She looked at them all, waiting for them to respond.  
  
All the sudden Dom got up, picked her up, and carried her out to his car. "It's alright, girl. We're going.you're okay." They drove off with the other three following, all in Leon's car. On their way they passed Mia and Brian's house, as well as Leon's house. All three of the houses were in a row, in a dusty street towards the edge of the small town.  
  
They all sped off to the hospital in the small city nearby, where she'd have the baby.  
  
  
  
Once they got there she was quickly rushed up to a room, and only Dom was allowed in with her. Mia, Brian, and Leon all had to wait, hearing her scream every once in a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waddya think? Yes, Cindy, you get your wish, they're having a baby. Now I need your guys's help again.boy or girl? And I need name suggestions. I need at least five reviews to continue, cause I really want opinions. So at least five suggestions, preferably more if you really wanna get your say in. 


End file.
